Air entering gas turbine intakes pass through filters which remove impurities from the air. Over time, dirt and dust accumulate on the filters and degrade their performance. Some filters must be purged regularly to optimize their ability to clean the incoming air. Also, the age of a filter may contribute to diminished performance. Cleaning or purging strategies exist for removing built up dust and dirt from filters, but many air intake systems include filters of different ages and with different amounts of buildup. In some instances, a customized cleaning mechanism can be employed that accounts for the particular condition of the filter. However, conventional systems for cleaning filters may not account for the heterogeneous combination of various filter conditions, using instead, a single cleaning approach for all filters. This type of approach can be both too weak to clean certain filters and too strong—and, therefore, potentially damaging—for cleaning other filters of the same system.